shared_memoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eugène Edmond André Soncourt.
Eugène Edmond André Soncourt Né le 31 décembre 1885 à Bourmont en Haute-Marne. Fils de Joseph Edmond Soncourt et de Berthe Marie Rouyer. Il a 29 ans en 1914. Après la guerre, il sera médecin des mines en Lorraine, à Tucquegnieux et aura 5 enfants. C’est mon arrière-grand-père maternel. Dans les archives de la Haute-Marne, sa fiche de renseignements précise : « il est musicien, joue du violon. Il sait monter à cheval, conduire les voitures, soigner les chevaux, monter à vélo et a obtenu des prix de tir. Il mesure 1m75, a les cheveux et les sourcils roux, les yeux gris, le front ordinaire, le menton rond et le visage ovale. Il est étudiant en médecine et engagé volontaire au 8ème Régiment d’Artillerie. » Il est passionné de photographie. Dans les archives familiales, il y a beaucoup de plaques de verre de la première guerre mondiale mais aussi de sa famille et de ses voyages. Le parcours du 8ème Régiment d’Artillerie est le suivant : En 1914, stationné à Nancy et Lunéville au début de la guerre, il est engagé aux combats avec la 11ème Division d’infanterie, à Morhange, Vitrimont puis dans les Flandres à Poperinghe. En 1915, il participe à l’offensive d’Artois à Vimy puis aux terribles combats en Champagne (Mesnil les Hurlus) En 1916, le Régiment prend part à la bataille de Verdun puis à la bataille de la Somme (Curlu) En 1917, il participe aux combats du Chemin des Dames et en 1918, aux combats de Cutry et ensuite du plateau de Pernant. Photographies du 8ème Régiment d’Artillerie sur le site chtimiste.com Fiche réalisée par Adélaïde Grand, son arrière petite-fille, Eugène Edmond André Soncourt. Born on 31st december, 1885 in Bourmont, Haute-Marne. The son of Joseph Edmond Soncourt and Berthe Marie Rouyer. He was 29 in 1914. After war he became be a doctor in the mines in Lorraine, and he had 5 children. He is my maternal great-grandfather. In the Haute Marne archives the information sheet gives the following information: " He is a musician, plays the violin. He can ride horses and bicycle, drive cars, look after horses, and gained prizes in shooting. He is 1m75 tall, has red hair and red eyebrows, grey eyes, ordinary forehead, round chin and oval face. He is a medical student and he is volunteer in the 8th Artillery Regiment " He was fascinated by photography. In the family archives, there are many glass plates of World War I but also of his family and his journeys. His historywith the 8th Artillery Regiment was as follows: In 1914, he was stationed in Nancy and Lunéville at the beginning of the war, he took part in the fight with the 11th Infantry division, at Morhange, Vitrimont then in Flanders at Poperinghe. In 1915, he participated in the offensive of Artois to Vimy thenin the terrible battles in Champagne (Mesnil Hurlus) In 1916, the Regiment took part in the battle of Verdun then in the battle of the Somme (Curlu) In 1917, he participated in the battle of the Chemin des Dames and in 1918, in the battle of Cutry and then the plateau. written by Adélaïde Grand, his great granddaughter. Photographies of the 8the Régiment d’Artillerie from the site chtimiste.com Return to Main Page Category:People